


Go For It

by Lewdsuke



Series: Iwaizumi/Oikawa [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: It turns out that Shimizu Kiyoko was just the person Iwaizumi needed to get him to confess
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Shimizu Kiyoko, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaizumi/Oikawa [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363297
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically just wanted to make iwa and kiyoko be best buds, idk, this is weak, but thank you for clicking on it :)

Iwaizumi is scowling as he begins to walk over to Oikawa, where he's leaning against the wall and smiling at Karasuno's manager, who looks mildly uncomfortable. That idiot. He's getting ready to yell at him when the girl suddenly waltzes past him. She looks more inconvenienced than angry, and Iwaizumi can't help but laugh.

Oikawa finally notices Iwaizumi, shooting him a glare, "You saw nothing!"

"She totally rejected you!" He says with a grin as he continues to approach his friend.

"She didn't!" Oikawa says defensively, "She just... had somewhere to be."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and pats Oikawa on the shoulder.

\---

Their practice game had ended and Karasuno was getting ready to leave when Iwaizumi rounded the corner of the hallway and ran smack into someone in front of him. There was a heavy thud and he looked down to Karasuno's manager on the ground.

"Shoot, I'm sorry," he apologizes quickly, holding out his hand to help her up, "Are you okay?"

She takes it and pulls herself off the ground, tucking her hair behind her ear. Up close, Iwaizumi can really see why Oikawa was flirting with her, she's incredibly beautiful.

"I'm okay. Are you?" She replies, gesturing to the red mark on his chin where her head had collided with his.

"Ah! Yeah, don't worry," he reassures her, rubbing at the small bruise.

She nods and is about to leave, but Iwaizumi clears his throat to speak.

"Um! I'm sorry about Oikawa bothering you. He's just... like that," he trails off, unable to find an excuse for his friend.

She shakes her head and smiles, "Thank you, but you don't need to apologize for him."

Iwaizumi smiles back at her. Somehow he really likes her, but he isn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was used to being around rowdy boys.

Although, he was also one of those boys.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime," he says without thinking, "You're Karasuno's manager..."

"Shimizu Kiyoko," she finishes.

"Shimizu. Well, I'm sorry again. It was nice meeting you," Iwaizumi says, finally coming to his senses and realizing that she probably needs to leave.

"Nice to meet you, too, Iwaizumi."

As she walks away, Iwaizumi can't help but admire her. He'd honestly expected to be a little more jealous or something, seeing as she caught Oikawa's attention. His friend was usually approached by girls more than he approached them.

This might be the first time Iwaizumi was glad to have his crush flirt with someone else.

\---

Shimizu Kiyoko. Shimizu Kiyoko.

Iwaizumi repeats the name over and over in his head when he sees her outside of school. He had gone shopping for his mom, not expecting to see her again.

"Sh-Shimizu!" He calls to her as they walked towards each other on the sidewalk.

To his surprise, she looks up and greets him with a polite smile, "Oh, hi Iwaizumi."

"Funny seeing you here," he says and immediately cringes at himself. He doesn't actually talk to many girls, so somehow it makes him nervous. 

Not in a straight way, but more so because he's used to dealing and talking to obnoxious guys, and suddenly talking to a sweet girl is a very different change of pace. A good one, though.

She almost looks like she wants to laugh at him, but instead she says, "I'm just doing some light shopping before it gets dark. I was going to go home soon."

Iwaizumi smiles at her and nods, "Oh, well, do you want to go eat or something? I'm going home soon, too, so..." the reason didn't make much sense, but he was relieved when she actually agreed.

\---

Throughout their meal, Iwaizumi was aware how embarrassed he probably looked. He just desperately hoped she didn't think he was trying to flirt with her, to be honest.

Much to his surprise, Iwaizumi had exchanged numbers with Shimizu afterward and they'd talked quite a bit since then. He knew Oikawa would be envious if he found out, so he decided it best to keep it secret.

Obviously.

\---

The next time they met was at the Winter tournament. It was neither Aoba Johsai's nor Karasuno's turn to play, and it was really by mere coincidence that they ran into each other.

"I've told him a million times to be more careful because of his knee, but he never takes a break," Iwaizumi rants, crossing his arms.

He and Shimizu were leaning against a wall in the hallway, away from their teams. It feels good to complain about Oikawa to someone, seeing as Oikawa himself never really listens.

"He seems like a resilient guy, I'm sure he'll be fine," Shimizu reassures him.

Iwaizumi frowns, "It could be much worse if he gets hurt again."

Suddenly Shimizu is laughing, and for a moment Iwaizumi gets a glimpse of what it must be like to be straight. When she stops laughing, she looks up at Iwaizumi and smirks, "You really are in love with him."

The boy's face turns completely red within a second, "Huh?"

"Am I mistaken?"

Iwaizumi's heart is beating rapidly. He could've sworn he'd hidden it well. How could she know?

"You're... right."

Shimizu nods her head, looking a little smug, which Iwaizumi should be bothered by, but instead he's only confused.

"You're okay with that?"

"Of course."

"It's not strange?"

"No."

Iwaizumi falls silent as he wonders if Shimizu is actually an angel from heaven. He breaks into a smile, "Most people are kind of grossed out by it. I've seen a few people at my school being ostracized because of it."

Shimizu nods in understanding, "I know what you mean. I had a friend a few years ago who cut me out of her life when I told her I was bi."

Iwaizumi gazes at her with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Maybe she was trying to comfort him, and it almost helped, but suddenly Iwaizumi thought of Oikawa. Would Oikawa cut him out of his life if he knew? 

"I—"

"I don't think Oikawa is the same," Shimizu interrupts.

Iwaizumi gnaws on his lip, "How can you be sure?"

"You have a solid relationship with him already. And even though you're always calling him an asshole, you clearly have a lot of respect for him. There's got to be a reason for that."

Iwaizumi stares at the ground. She isn't wrong.

"Iwaizumi."

He glances up and into her eyes.

"Go for it."

\---

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yells as they're leaving the stadium, "You were talking to Karasuno's manager! I saw it!"

Iwaizumi halts in his tracks, "What of it?"

"What did you talk about?"

"We were just wishing each other good luck before the game," he replies. Actually, it had been more of declaring the how great her team was before Iwaizumi got to say much, but Oikawa doesn't need the details.

The brunette glowers at him, but before he can speak again, a gloomy Karasuno exits the stadium. He half expects them to confront their team again, but instead they just toss a few glares at Aoba Johsai.

That is, except Kiyoko, who passes by Iwaizumi with a stern gaze, "We'll win next time," she says quietly, eyeballing him and Oikawa.

Once they'd all passed, Iwaizumi turns back to Oikawa, who's jaw is touching the floor.

"Are you two... _talking_?" He asks in disbelief.

Iwaizumi shrugs nonchalantly, "We're pretty good friends, actually."

The captain continues to gape at him, looking askance, "How? Iwa-chan doesn't even know how to talk to girls!"

"Tch," Iwaizumi knocks Oikawa in the head, "We became friends after I apologized to her on your behalf."

"Wha—"

"Think before you do shit like that," Iwaizumi hisses.

"Most girls like it," Oikawa mumbles angrily.

But Iwaizumi ignores him, because that's not exactly how he meant it.

\---

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Matsukawa asks, after having seen Iwaizumi ignore Oikawa throughout the whole day. Although it wasn't exactly ignoring him, Iwaizumi just didn't speak to him and only answered him by saying "yeah."

Iwaizumi shakes his head, "No. Why do you think that?"

"It's... pretty transparent. You haven't yelled at him at all today, or told him off, or told him anything for that matter," Matsukawa answers.

Iwaizumi knows exactly what he's talking about, but he didn't think he was being so obvious about it. 

"That so? I didn't notice," he returns, not knowing how he could explain what he's thinking.

Matsukawa wrings his hands together, wondering how to go about this. If he doesn't ask, he isn't sure who will, "There's no way you haven't noticed, you guys are always together and always talking. Seriously, what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Iwaizumi shoots back. He takes a deep breath; he shouldn't take out his frustration on Matsukawa, "I'm serious. Nothing happened between us. I've just been stressed about something recently, but I'm going to deal with it soon."

Matsukawa still looks concerned, but he lets it go, "If you say so."

\---

 **Iwaizumi** : I can't do it, there's no way

 **Kiyoko** : it'll be fine, I know you can do it

 **Iwaizumi** : :/

 **Kiyoko** : just tell him

 **Iwaizumi** : are you sure

 **Kiyoko** : I'm leaving now

 **Iwaizumi** : wait no

 **Kiyoko** : good luck

 **Iwaizumi** : Kiyoko pls

Kiyoko has logged off

Iwaizumi stares blankly at his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. And that's that. All he can do now is walk home with the rest of the third years, dreading the road where he has to walk with Oikawa alone.

It comes _much_ too fast.

"Erm, Oikawa?"

"So you're talking to me now?" Oikawa retorts, not sparing his friend a glance.

Iwaizumi gulps, his hands already feeling sweaty, "Yeah. Sorry about that. I have a lot on my mind."

The brunette sighs dramatically; it's not easy to stay mad at Iwaizumi, "What's up?"

Iwaizumi says nothing.

"Can you hear me? Iwa-chan?" Oikawa sounds vaguely annoyed, but his expression softens when he finally looks at his friend.

Iwaizumi's face is a bright shade of pink, his lips trembling while he thumbs at the zipper of his jacket. Oikawa's never seen him look so vulnerable. It's not a word he ever thought he'd use to describe him.

"Um," Iwaizumi clears his throat, "There's a person I like, actually."

"Oh?" Oikawa finds himself smiling, "That's surprising. I've never heard you talk about liking anyone before."

Iwaizumi nods, chuckling softly, "Yeah, I just thought it was important that you know who it is."

"I'm honored."

Iwaizumi's heart is thundering in his chest and his breathing is getting fast. He only has one thing to say, but the words are getting clogged in his throat, impeding his ability to even make a sound.

"Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi's eyes dart over to see Oikawa's apparent anticipation as he looks at him with wide eyes.

Oh, Iwaizumi can only hope to have this view again once he's finished with this.

"Right. I like you," he finally exclaims.

Oikawa stumbles and stops walking abruptly. 

Iwaizumi's legs feel wobbly, "I didn't want to tell you because you're my friend, but I think you deserve to-- Oikawa?" He quiets when he finally turns around to see the brunette's expression.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbles, his ears burning and his brows knitted, "Is that true?"

Iwaizumi tries to say yes, but his voice fails him and he can only nod his head.

Then Oikawa is groaning out loud and crossing his arms tightly, "What should I say to that?"

Feeling his heart sink, Iwaizumi laughs dryly, "I don't—"

"I mean you haven't even taken me on date yet, so I can't really give you my answer now."

Iwaizumi's lips part as he gawks at Oikawa, "...What?"

"I get a lot of confessions, you know? I can't respond immediately to all of them. And I'm kind of focused on my volleyball career, so I'm pretty busy," Oikawa babbles, his blush starting to spread to his neck.

Iwaizumi, though, doesn't really know what to think at this point. He isn't really sure where this is going. Is Oikawa embarrassed? Or is actually serious?

Oikawa sighs, "But if it's Iwa-chan...," the brunette trails off, shyly meeting Iwaizumi's eyes, "I guess I'd be more willing to give this a chance."

And just like that, Iwaizumi's heart is about to explode. His lips are puckered into a pout as he promptly punches Oikawa in the shoulder, "I hate you."

Despite the pain in his shoulder, Oikawa grins, "I'm serious, I want to give it a chance. Don't cry, Iwa-chan!"

"I'm not crying!" Iwaizumi denies, thought he knows he's dangerously close to it, "Why did you have to answer like that?"

"Because," Oikawa grumbles, "It's embarrassing to say it to you. And I wanted to make sure that Iwa-chan takes me on date before he tries anything weird."

Iwaizumi chokes on a laugh, "You're so stupid," he says, an uncontrollable grin spreading from ear to ear.

Oikawa laughs, too, nudging Iwaizumi with his elbow, "Rude. Let's go home already. There's a movie I'd like to go see that I think I should tell you about."

"You're right. Ah, I'll have to tell Kiyoko."

"Wha– Kiyoko?"

\---

 **Iwaizumi** : so. we're going to see a movie tomorrow

 **Kiyoko** : told you :)


End file.
